


ἀλλά καμ μεν γλῶσσα μ'ἔαγε

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [21]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Movie(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The war done and Ares defeated, the Amazons sail to their new home, yet what Hippolyta calls peace, Antiope calls exile.





	ἀλλά καμ μεν γλῶσσα μ'ἔαγε

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineSquishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/gifts).



> Fills #552 "shape" at femslash100 and #3 "authority" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks (which doesn't need to be kinky and which I still haven't completed, shame on me).

They passed a scattering of rocks on their way to their new island home as Antiope joined her sister at the prow. She carried herself proudly as any Amazon; only her slight limp reminded onlookers of the injuries she had sustained during battle.

"This is not a victory," she said, her palm caressing the pommel of her sword. It calmed her to have a weapon at the ready, even when the fighting was done.

"We will be at peace here, General."

"I call this exile."

Hippolyta turned. "Would you prefer to return to captivity? Is this not what we fought for, you and I and all our sisters?"

"We fought for freedom."

"We will be free on this island."

"Hiding is not freedom. Ares has not been defeated. He will return, and then what good are we secluded on a far-off island?"

"We will be prepared when that time comes." Hippolyta cupped her belly through her blood-caked armor. "Give us time to gather our strength. Our sisters need time to mourn, for our losses were many."

It would be weeks until any swelling showed, yet the thought of life quickening inside her sister burned like a betrayal.

"I did this for us," Hippolyta sad knowingly. "And our future."

Antiope rested one hand on top of her sister's, the other on her cheek, caressing it. "Knowing of your sacrifice makes it no easier to bear."

Hippolyta leaned her head against Antiope's sun-warm skin. "Sacrifice for her people is a queen's duty."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a poem by Sappho (Lobel-Page 31: [Phainetai moi](http://www.stoa.org/unicode/texts/sappho31.html)) which translates to "but my tongue is broken/snapped/useless" (cf. [The Complete Poems of Sappho](http://inamidst.com/stuff/sappho/) and [a 133-page .pdf](http://community.middlebury.edu/~harris/Sappho.pdf) by William Harris on Sappho and the World of Lesbian Poetry with detailed translation notes). I had to strip the accents of "kam" and "men" because they were displayed next to the vowels instead of on top of them in the title.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
